Narcissist
by imortal173
Summary: Riku's point of view as he goes through life with his narcissistic best friend, but is Sora really a narcissist? Friendship and unrequited Riku/Sora. Roxas/Sora. Rated M to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Note: This story fall under the wide range of romance/supernatural/friendship/ horror. Rated M to be safe.

I hope you readers enjoy it. :)

* * *

**Narcissist**

Riku's best friend was a little strange.

Not unusual as in his outer appearance. He had a full head of spiky brown hair, two big blue eyes, a nose, a mouth, and all limbs accounted for.

Not odd as in his personality. He was bright and cheerful, liked telling jokes and enjoyed playing sports outdoors as equally as he liked playing video games for hours on end in his room.

Actually, he was as normal as they come. Sora was an only child, lived with his parents in a regular two story house, went to the local high school where he had neither the highest nor the lowest grades, and had plenty of friends that ranged from the most popular to the most reclusive.

What made Sora a little unusual was that he was a narcissist.

Now people often picture this as a person who's arrogant, holier than thou, and cares for no one but themselves.

But it wasn't like that with Sora, who was a kind soul that helped people out when they needed it.

He was just in love with his own reflection.

It all started out on one fateful day where Riku was sleeping over at Sora's house during their junior high year. He had woken up around one in Sora's room caused by his urge to go pee, and headed to the washroom, neglecting to see in his sleepy daze that Sora's bed was empty.

On his way there, he saw that the bathroom door was slightly ajar and the light peeking through from behind it, meaning someone was inside. Riku had groaned inwardly as he realized he'd have to go on a slightly longer trek to the bathroom downstairs and was about to do so until he heard someone talking, someone that sounded very much like...Sora?

Riku inched closer to the bathroom door, thinking that it couldn't be Sora, since the voice was actually talking _to_ Sora, telling him how cute and adorable he was with a passionately tender tone.

Without thinking clearly about the consequences, perhaps because he was still half-asleep, the silverette had pushed the door open...To see Sora leaned over the sink, lips pressed against the mirror.

Well, it was a bit much for the 14-year old teen to take in, what with his mouth hanging open wordlessly at the scene, his best friend looking completely aghast on being caught in act, and the fact that the silverette still had an extremely urgent need to pee.

Still, Riku managed to pull himself together and aimed to take each problem one at a time.

After relieving himself, thus taking out problem number one, he returned to Sora's room to tackle problem number two.

He reentered the brunette's room, seeing Sora sitting cross-legged on his bed, looking extremely nervous and anxious.

The silverette had slowly sat on the bed beside Sora and waited, he knew from experience that the brunette would only talk about his problems openly when he was ready.

After a long while of listening to Sora's alarm clock ticking the seconds away in the silent room, the brunette finally broke the silence.

"It's...weird, right?"

"...A little. Care to explain how this came to be?"

"I don't, I don't know how to explain," Sora buried his face in his hands, refusing to even face Riku. "When I look in the mirror, and see him, or me I guess...My heart just beats faster and I _just_ _can't help it!_"

The brown-haired teen ended his sentence in a near-yell of frustration, and Riku briefly worried about Sora's parents waking up.

"And sometimes I _hear_ him, me, talking to me."

It was at this point where Riku felt his concern reaching to a peak. It was one thing to love himself, but hearing voices?

"There are times where I think I just have an overactive imagination and there are times where I just think I'm crazy," Sora said into his hands, his voice quieter. "But he, I, sounds so real. And I-I can't help but just love him..."

Riku had a lot to think about.

One, his best friend was apparently in love with himself.

Two, his best friend could hear his reflection talking to him.

Three, it was 1:30am at night and the two had school tomorrow.

And four, Riku was having a headache thinking through ethics, logic, and friendship at a level that he was sure no other 14 year old ever had to think about.

The silverette rubbed his throbbing temples, took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Sora. The fact that we've been friends for years and that there are all sorts of people out there, like homosexuals, lesbians, asexuals, etc, You being a narcissist isn't really a big deal to me."

Blue eyes finally peeked out between Sora's fingers, "R-really?"

Riku gave the shorter teen a small reassuring smile, "Really. And I'm pretty sure you're not insane as far as I know, you're rational, logical, and an idiot at times, but you're as sane as they come."

The brunette looked at him oddly, "You're not bothered by this at all?"

"Well, I am a little weirded out, seeing as you never told me and I had to find out in the middle of the night on my way to the bathroom," Riku said, noting the passing expression of guilt on Sora's face. "But yeah, thinking it over, I'm fine with it. I mean, it's not like you've grown another head after I found out, you're still my best friend since we were in diapers."

Sora looked stunned for a moment, then a slightly nervous, but happy smile broke on his face. "Yeah. Of all people, I'm...I'm glad it was you who found out Riku."

Riku grinned, ruffling Sora's hair with his hand. "Let's just go to sleep, otherwise we'll both be zombies at school tomorrow."

The two settle in their respective sleeping places, Sora in his bed and Riku in his sleeping bag on the floor.

"...Hey Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pretty sure you know but...Not everyone's going to be accepting like me. So be more careful keeping it a secret, okay?"

Sora's slightly sad voice rang across the room.

"Okay..."

Life proceeded pretty normally for Riku from then on despite knowing that his best friend was in love with himself. The silverette had labelled Sora's behavior as narcissism, despite the fact that even after a thorough search of the symptoms on the internet, it didn't seem to fit his best friends condition at all. For one thing, Sora didn't really refer to the reflection as himself. Actually, the brunette seemed to treat it as a person separate from himself, a person who was named Roxas.

Knowing that his best friend loved himself, Riku had become a little more aware of the things Sora did, like how sometimes he would take a small mirror out of his pocket or bag, and just look at it with a small smile on his face. Or sometimes he'd accidentally see from the corner of his eyes, his best friend giving a small kiss to a mirror or window pane.

As the years went by, Riku was developing a new problem, not about his best friend's apparent narcissism, but about himself.

He was falling for his best friend.

Riku didn't know how or when it happened. Perhaps it was because the brunette was more open and relaxed around the silverette ever since he found out about his secret, or maybe it was because Sora himself was a beautiful, sweet, gentle soul that Riku couldn't help but be attracted to. Or maybe it was because after watching Sora give hundreds of sweet, loving smiles to himself in the mirror, it reached to the point where Riku started wishing the brunette would smile at him that way.

The silverette didn't know what to do. Sora was already deeply in love with someone, himself.

The extent of Sora's love was made more apparent to the silverette during an incident on one Saturday afternoon, where Riku had unfortunately arrived to Sora's house unannounced to work on a school project together. The silverette was let in by Sora's mom and headed upstairs to Sora's room. He was reaching for the doorknob to open the door when he heard the name Roxas being called out in a throaty moan.

Riku had frozen, wondering if he should just turn around and head home while he let Sora continue on with his...business. But the array of noises the brunette was making behind the door were so compelling, so adorable. The silverette couldn't help himself, he slowly twisted the doorknob and inched the door open a crack.

And what he saw made his breath hitch on his throat and all his blood head south.

Sora was sitting on the floor, leaning against the end of his bed, facing the full body mirror on his wall. He was completely naked, one hand was jerking rapidly up and down his member while the other was fingering his hole. His blue eyes were half closed and fluttering as he masturbated, wet pink lips letting out groans of pleasure.

"R-Roxas~!"

The silverette watched white cum splatter onto the floor, watched Sora tiredly get on his knees, cum dripping down from between his thighs, and watched his best friend press his upper body sensually against the mirror, kissing his reflection lovingly.

Riku had slowly closed the door again and had to hobble to Sora's bathroom to take care of a 'problem' between his legs before quietly leaving.

Then, there finally came a day where Riku admitted his feelings to the brunette.

Sora was staring at him with an undisguised flabbergasted expression.

They were both sitting on his bed in uncannily the same way the day Riku first found out Sora's secret, with the brunette sitting cross-legged and Riku with his legs dangling from the side of the bed.

"Riku, you know I'm..."

"I know," The silverette said heavily, "It's just...we're going to graduate tommorow. And I just wanted you to know, before we go out on our own to different universities and what not."

"...I'm sorry Riku."

Riku reached over and tousled Sora's hair, smiling slightly even though he felt like his heart had deflated in his chest. "Don't apologize. This stuff just...happens. Just know that, if you ever...Well, I'm always there for you with open arms."

The brunette gave him a bittersweet smile, "I really don't deserve a friend like you Riku. You've put up with me all this time despite the fact that I'm...like this. And I can't even return the favor. I'm sorry..."

Riku sighed. "I told you to stop apologizing. As for the favor..."

The silverette opened up his arms, grinning. "...You can repay it in full if you just give me a hug."

Sora stared at him for a few moments. Then a sweet yet somber smile spread on his face.

The brunette slowly crawled over and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck as the silverette wrapped his around Sora's waist. Riku let his chin rest on Sora's shoulder, knowing that this was probably the first and the last time the brunette was going to be in his embrace, and was going to make the best of it by staying in this position as long as possible.

Then a shattering sound abruptly interrupted the moment. The two males leaped apart and turned to see the fragmented remains of Sora's mirror scattered across the floor.

Riku barely had time to say, "What the hell?!", before Sora's mom had burst into the room, searching for the source of the smashing sound. After a long afternoon of being questioned on how Sora's mirror had broken and whether he or Sora was hurt, Riku was finally released from Sora's household. The silver-haired teen was completely perplexed as he left, not missing the strange distant look Sora was expressing as he waved the silverette good bye.

Life moved on again for Riku. He graduated with Sora and the rest of his classmates without a hitch, got a summer part-time job, and received a letter that he had gotten into the local university that he wanted to get in.

He had seen Sora less during the summer months, but Riku knew it was too be expected, especially after he was rejected the brunette. Still, it made him a little glum and he hoped they wouldn't end up drifting apart.

Little did he know that they would drift apart much further than he could've imagined.

On the night before Riku was going to start his university classes, he got a phone call.

He had woken up to the ringing of his cellphone, blearily looking from the caller ID and then to his clock, that read 3:22am. The silverette flicked open his phone, "Sora? Do you know what time it is-"

"Riku!" The silverette blinked, processing the nervousness and excitement emanating from Sora's voice. "I'm quitting university."

Riku's cerulean popped open, completely awake. "What?! Sora, why in the world-"

"I'm going to be together with him!" The brunette interrupted again, his voice was stronger, more confident as he finalized his words. "I'm not a narcissist! It's hard to explain, but my reflections is and isn't me really. But anyways, Roxas is real and he's going to take me away to live with him."

The silverette was getting seriously worried now. "Sora, listen to me. Where are you?"

"I'm in my room, but Roxas is coming to take me in a few minutes," There was a faltering breathe on the other side of the phone, then, "Riku...Thank you for always being my best friend."

"Sora! Sora wait-!"

"Good bye, Riku."

The silverette had barreled his way out of his house, not caring that he was still in his pajamas and slippers, not caring that the night was nearly pitch black and the cold was biting into his skin.

The silverette was practically pounding the door in when Sora's parents finally opened it in sleepy bewilderment. Riku had shot past them, ignoring their cries of confusion, and ran straight up the stairs before sprinted to Sora's door, not hesitating to open it.

"Sora-!"

Silence answered the silverette. Teal eyes scanned the room, noting the some empty drawers and the unkempt bed, and finally, a single red colored cellphone lying on the floor in front of Sora's new mirror.

Riku slowly walked into the room, picking up Sora's cellphone, reading his name as the last person the brunette called on the display screen.

Then a hue of blue caught the corner of his eye. The silverette turned to his right, looking straight at the long mirror that hung on Sora's wall.

First, he saw himself, with his windswept silver hair, frantic cerulean eyes, and still in his ruffled pajamas.

Next he saw blue eyes.

_Two_ pairs of blue eyes.

The silverette cautiously moved closer to the mirror, staring at it in disbelief.

It was Sora. Sora and another male that looked just like him, except the hair was blonde and was spiked differently.

Riku pressed a hand against the cold glass of the mirror, wondering if he was still half-asleep.

"Sora?"

It really was Sora, except his figure and and the strangers weren't clear. Riku was reminded of the reflections you saw on the window of buses, pale and translucent.

Sora was looking right at Riku, waving excitedly at him. The blonde beside him was looking back and forth from Sora to Riku with an annoyed expression on his face. The blonde male suddenly pulled Sora in and kissed the surprised male on the cheek. Sora looked at the blonde questioningly, then a dawning expression slipped on his face, and he rolled his eyes before kissing the blonde reassuringly on the cheek.

Sora turned back to Riku, sapphire eyes looking a little sad, and gave him a small wave.

Riku looked behind him, which was where the figures stood in the mirror. But all he saw was Sora's empty bed and side table. When he turned back to look into the mirror, Sora and the stranger were gone.

Sora's parents chose that moment to come rushing in, and quickly realizing their son wasn't in the room, panicked and grilled Riku on his whereabouts.

Things went crazy for a while with Riku. He was questioned by Sora's parents, Sora's friends, the police. But Riku wouldn't, and couldn't answer even if he wanted to. The silverette was even put under investigation seeing as he was the last person to talk to Sora, but after a thorough inspection of Riku's last few months, where it was discovered that he had hardly any contact with his best friend at all plus there was confirmation of his whereabouts on the night he ran to Sora's house, the case was dropped and Sora was declared as a missing persons.

And again, the silverette's life went on its way. He somehow passed the semester despite missing the first half of classes and eventually graduated after four years, majoring in english. He went on to becoming a novelist, specializing in science fiction and mystery.

And every now and then, whenever he passed by a window or a mirror.

He'd see Sora in the background, smiling happily, hand-in-hand with his blonde lover.

* * *

Author's notes:

So, this story brings a lot of questions.

was Sora really narcissistic? Was Roxas real or the product of the brunette's imagination? Where did Sora go? Had Riku gone crazy?

Who knows? :D

This story is really different from my others, for one things, there's not a lot of sex. (Dives for cover as rubbish gets thrown from yaoi fangirls.) That and the main character, Riku, wasn't part of the main romantic couple.

But I was really happy with it because it feels completely original, it just popped in my head last night and despite around ten other fanfictions I'm still not done, I finished the oneshot in a few hours.

Anyways, I hope people liked it and I hope I get lots of reviews and comments!

Thanks for reading!

Special thanks for people who have reviewed and favorited any of my older stories! XD THANKS READERS! I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM!


End file.
